


June 1, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos cried out as he wrapped his arms around his daughter.





	June 1, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos cried out as he wrapped his arms around his daughter before the territorial Smallville creature departed and he smiled through tears.

THE END


End file.
